Babysitting Buddies
by twilightnite
Summary: Based of the oneshot from Crazy Cullen Chronicles. What happens when Emmett so 'graciously' volunteers to help Bella babysit three kids? What is Team G.A.S.? 'Happy Juice? Threatening to blow up the house? Explosive cookies? A drunk Emmett? Uh-oh!


_**((Seeing as I asked people what they thought of my 'Awesomish Idea', Babysitting Buddies is now going to be it's own story, complete with all the mayhem that comes with Bella and Emmett attempting to baby-sit!**_

_**I'm too lazy to get rid of my other Author's Notes, so I'm going to leave them there for now. And yes, Emmett will be giving out hugs to readers every chapter. :)**_

_**Enjoy!))**_

**So many votes…so little time… The most voted for story was-**

**Jasper: -yawn- I have the most boring job in the world.**

**Um…Jasper, you don't **_**have**_** a job.**

**Jasper: ………Shut up.**

**Babysitting Buddies!**

**:D**

(Bella's PoV)

It couldn't possibly that bad, right? Watching three –or was it four? - kids for a couple hours. See, originally, that was the plan.

_Until the unthinkable happened._

Edward had to hunt, Esme was out at Home Depot, which was her second home, and Carlisle was at the hospital, taking care of some idiot who decided it'd be funny to climb a tree and then jump off it, onto solid pavement of course. Alice and Rosalie had gone out shopping, and Jasper had decided to follow his wife, and I'll never forget what he said before he ran out the door.

(Flashback thing)

"_I'm only going with her for one reason and one reason only."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't feel like being in credit card debt for the rest of my life."_

(End of flashback thing)

So that obviously meant that all of the Cullens were out for the day.

_All but one that is._

Emmett. The vampire who seemed to have no life outside his video games, wife, grizzlies, and Jeep. The vampire who just _had_ to annoy the heck out of me. The vampire who just _had_ to make fun of me at any given moment.

The vampire who just _had_ to volunteer to help me baby-sit.

First, I have no breakfast, I have a bad headache, and now, I had a ninety year old who acts like a two year old.

This was _so _not my day.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So are we there yet?"

"Good lord Emmett, for the tenth time in the past thirty seconds, _no_."

"'Good lord'? You should like Edward when he sees me wearing one of Rose's outfits."

"I-WHAT?! Too much information Emmett…._Way _too much information."

"Um, well…."

"'Um, well….' nothing! I really _did not_ need to know that!" Emmett turned to look at me again, and opened his big mouth, again.

"Are we there-"

"Emmett, we've been out of the house for only five minutes, and we're not even a quarter of the way to Mrs. Johnson's house, do you _think_ we're there?"

"Kinda, sorta, not really." I drew a quick breath and glared at him.

I could tell this would be a pretty eventful night, and we'd only been walking in silence for only a minute before Emmett spoke again.

"Bell-"

"Emmett, if you can be quiet for more than 10 minutes, I'll buy you a Wii, some new games, a house in the Bahamas and a new car." To my surprise, Emmett actually stayed quiet, and I looked down at my watch, timing him.

Ten and a half minutes later he started to talk again.

"So are we almost there?"

"Emmett, you're standing on the doorstep, I'm pretty sure we're there by now."

"Ah! Of course we are!" He smirked and went to pound on the door before I grabbed his arm, quickly pressing the doorbell before he had the chance to make an Emmett sized fist in the Johnson's front door. He smiled down sheepishly while the front door opened, revealing a frazzled looking midget person type thing. She blinked up at us, trying to push her hair out of her eyes, and squinted through her glasses.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah we're here to-" I started to talk and was then interrupted by her.

"Oh! You must be Bella!" She pointed to me and then to Emmett. "And you are?"

"Count Dracula." I quickly elbowed him in the ribs, wincing when I hit him.

"Oh alright Count, come in, come in." She ushered us in, slamming the door behind us, and locking in. When she noticed my nervous expression she just waved her hand in the air, smiling. "That's just to keep out the bugs and unwanted dust particles. Did you know that you can cut down on dust by nearly ten percent if you lock the door?"

"Um, no, I didn't know that. I also don't think that's true."

"Nonsense!" She screamed at me, scaring the crap outta Emmett. "So are you ready to meet my little muffin-kins?"

"Sure…." _Muffin-kins?_

She nodded and turned her back to us, hollering up the stairs.

"OH SNICKERDOODLE-UMS! TIME TO COME OUT FROM THE COOKIE JAR!" Emmett and I exchanged nervous glances, muttering something along the lines of '_what the crap?_'

There was a loud bang and three kids ran down the stairs like puppies, running each other over. They stop at the bottom of the stairs, staring at us in awe. Mrs. Johnson smiled and walked over to her kids.

"Ah, here we are, my little pudding-plumps!" She patted the smaller kid on the head, smiling wide eyed at us. "This little gum drop is my youngest, Alum." The little looked up at us and smiled mischievously. "And here is Ginger, my little gingersnap." She chuckled as the girl stared at us and rolled her eyes. "Lastly, we have my oldest and only little boy, Sage." The boy cocked his head to the side, staring at Emmett.

"You're tall." The little boy said to the gigantic thing beside me.

"Uh, thanks kid."

"He's name is not _kid_, it's _Sage_. S-A-G-E. Geez mom, why do ya hafta hire all the stupid ones?" The girl with freckles and frizzy red hair just like her mother's. Mrs. Johnson didn't even seem to notice and merely patted her daughter's head as she stared off into space.

"Ah, aren't they just the sweetest little sugar plumbs you've ever seen?" She smiled again, and she was really beginning to remind me of Stuart's mother from _MADtv._

"Er-"

"Well, best be off! I must leave now, but please watch after my dear apple blossoms as if they were your own!" She smiled with a dazed look and wandered toward the door.

Ginger, Alum, and Sage quickly followed their mother as if she was magnetic. Besides, I think she had magnets imbedded into her kids from the way they were constantly next to her. It was pretty creepy to watch them move in exact unison with each other whenever their mom moved. But that's beside the point.

"Ok- Um, Mrs. Johnson? Where are you….." I trailed off a bit as she walked out the door and into the yard, completely by passing the car, and walking right into the street. I quickly ran to the still open door and saw her walking down the street in a daze, singing god knows what to herself. "….going?"

Confused I turned away closed the door, spinning the face the children.

_Who were gone._

"E-Emmett?" I spoke, my voice shaking. "W-Where are you?" There was a thud in the other room which caused me to jump. There was a noise behind me, which caused me to jump even higher.

"Hello." I let out a small scream and spun around the stare down at the youngest of the children.

"Oh! You startled me!" I tried to smile sweetly and bent down to her. "You're Alum right?" She nodded, smiling back at me before she opened her mouth and yelled.

"TEAM G.A.S. UNITE!" My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"Wh-"

And then I found myself on the floor, being sat on by a small group of children.

_This was so not worth 5 bucks an hour._

_------------_

**So….you like? It's only Part 1, mostly because I wanna try n' update faster, but I wanna know if you guys like it so far.**

**Jasper: Ah, I remember that time Alice got me into credit card debit, took me nearly five years to pay it off.**

**Um, that's nice. I guess.**

**Jasper: Oh, so I have to be interested in your stories, but when it's my turn, you just don't care? -sobs- WHY?!**

**Woah! O.O Uh, there, there Jasper, I'm sorry….I didn't mean it.**

**Jasper: Really?**

**Sure.**

_**(Emmett's giving out hugs! WOOP WOOP!)**_

**Oh, before I forget to say this:**

**Alum, Ginger, and Sage are all the names of spices, just incase you didn't know that. And the Team G.A.S. thing is their first initials, I just thought it was funny, and that's how they'll be referring to themselves, as Team G.A.S. or as G., A., or S.**

**And Mrs. Johnson's personality is like the exact same thing as Stuart's mother from **_**MADtv**_**. (He's hilarious by the way! XD)**

_**((I hope you liked the first chapter, I plan to add more to this soon. :)**_

_**-Kate))**_


End file.
